Awakened House of Night
by Her.Dark.Majesty
Summary: This is my personal start to the new book in the House of Night series; Awakened. I do not own any of these characters and please review and give me some feed back.  -  Thanks.
1. Chapter 1

_Awakened_

_Zoey_

My eyes adjusted on the weird lighting in the room first, the fact that it was dark spooked me, gave me the goose bumps all over. I mean, it was beautiful and sunny when I'd left the Zoey-shattered-into-nothing world. And I'm god damned sure it was summer when I left Italy. And it didn't feel like night. The familiar burn on my skin, like a light touch from my Goddess Nyx made me smile. I was just focusing on the ceiling when Aphrodite stuck her head over, blocking my view of the ceiling and squinted at me.

"She looks awake, though she looks like shit," she narrowed her eyes more. "Zoey is that you or only part of you?" she cocked her head lightly, her mean lips pulled into a smirk. My own eyes narrowed as I sat up.

"You've gotten out of shape, your mascara's running," I snorted slightly, blinking at my position on the floor. Where the hell...

"Aw hell," my eyes widened at the blood pouring from Stark's body. "The hell is going on?" my eyes widened as I jumped to my feet.

So I'm back in the Real World.

And my guardian's dead?

No.

Before I could even move Darius had hooked his arms around my waist, holding me firmly in place.

"Priestess, he is returning, give him a moment."

"He's bleeding!" I exclaimed, my eyes wide; what the hell had happened while I was away? "I leave you guys for a few God damned days and –"

"Well I'm sorry you went on holiday and decided you'd like to split off and go have a little soul party with your ex Heath but it has NOT been a fucking holiday for us!" Aphrodite glared, eyes narrowed. I blinked at her sharp tone and then rubbed my head slightly.

"Sorry..." I mumbled slightly and then looked at Stark. "So when is he going to be... less... Poopie?" I asked, worry creeping into my voice.

"Jeesh, Z, you've had your soul split up, you did God knows what else and you still can't cuss."

"It's just rude," I pouted, hands on my hips before my eyes finally found their way to the woman on the throne. She was stunning in a sorta, I want to poo my pants and hide kinda way. She looked strong and she was smiling, which was a good thing for me as it seemed like she owned the place. I swallowed hard and bowed.

"Merry Meet," I said softly, my eyes on Stark as I bowed but flickering back to the woman on the throne as I straightened up.

"Merry Meet Zoey Redbird, my name is Sgiach, Queen of the warriors," as she spoke her words were soft but held authority; she held her chin up high as if she dared me to speak against. Like hell I'd do that. I glanced towards Aphrodite who was checking her face in the mirror, her hands fluttering over her face before I heard a splutter and a very faint, but very much alive Stark say my name.

It was one of the sweetest sounds I'd heard in a long time. I slowly kneed beside him in his blood as the Queen rose from her seat to the man who was standing over Stark with a bloodied blade. She guided him away, talking to him and I felt a smile tug my lips before my eyes were pulled back to the boy who was bleeding.

"Stark?" I asked softly, leaning down, her long hair falling forwards over my shoulder as I touched my lips to his. "My guardian?" I whispered, for his ears only. It was then that his eyes opened, locked on mine before he pulled me close, pressing his lips against mine so roughly. I got that electric feeling all over again, butterflies in my stomach as he kissed me, cupped my cheeks to tenderly. He loved me; I could feel it in my soul.

"Priestess..." he whispered, smiling slightly then wincing. Worry filled my eyes as I leaned down to touch him.

"Water come to me..." I whispered lightly, the instantly smell of ocean air hitting me, filling me up. "Clean Stark of his wounds, make sure there are no infections," I whispered, my eyes locked on his the entire time. I felt it more than saw it. I felt it rush through him, healing him, cleaning him. "Thank you water, you may leave. Earth, come to me," the sweetness of a meadow filled my nostrils, Stevie Ray coming to mind as I smiled. "Heal Stark, seal the wounds and take the blood back to where it came from please," I whispered, watching as the Earth reclaimed the blood which was rightfully it's, and then slowly watched as his wounds patched together. "Thank you Earth, you may leave now," I murmured, touching his lips lightly. "Spirit, come to me," I whispered, evoking my element which sent a rush of joy and happiness through me. "Give Stark the strength he needs right not," I whispered lightly and then sealed it with a kiss, my lips to his. "Thank you Spirit, you may go," I said softly, smiling at his now bright and vibrant eyes. His red tattoo's marking him as something different, something new, something that needed me to protect them.

"You're amazing," he murmured, touching her cheek lightly. I could feel the blush rising and looked down at him and shook my head before offering my hand. He accepted it, pulling himself as I turned my attention to Aphrodite. She was all loved up beside her guardian, fluttering her eyelashes and smiling sweetly at him. I couldn't help but smile, feeling the elements in me and seeing each of my friends faces; Stevie Ray, Shaunee, Erin, Damien, Jack, and even Heath for a moment. I smiled softly to myself, reminded of all those back at the House of Night who needed me.

I may not be an immortal like Kalona.

I may not have some spooky witchy powers like Neferet.

But I had something neither of them could ever have.

"So what have I missed?"


	2. Chapter 2

_**Zoey**_

I couldn't believe how much I'd missed though I was extremely proud of the 'Nerd heard' as Aphrodite kept referring to the others in her story. They'd researched, kept their cool and made sure I got back here safely. I'd never known such dedication from friends before, my Ex-BFF would never have done something like that for me, sure she tried to break me out of the House of Night, thinking it was helping, but she stole my boyfriend – well technically he was still my boyfriend at that time – away from me. That's not what BFFs did. She hadn't visited me since, AND she had ratted on me for hissing at her to the cops. Yet these guys... Had pulled through for me in my time of need, when I couldn't depend on anyone but Heath who had been dead, they had been fighting for me. I felt ashamed that I'd forgotten them in that world.

"And then I, of course, demanded I come – after all I'm a Priestess and Darius's so I had every right to be here," I couldn't help but smile at the typical attitude, something I had missed. My eyes slid to where Stark was, sitting by my side and holding my hand on his lap. His cool fingers were trailing over my skin slowly in circles, deep bags were under his eyes and I knew it was cruel to keep him up any longer, it being morning and all, we should all be in bed really.

"And then, Stark let them cut him all up so he could get to you and I thought he was dead and then POOF, you wake up! No offence but I didn't think you'd ever get your fucking ass back here. I was worrying I'd have to baby sit the Nerd Heard for the rest of my life – do I look like I could deal with them 24/7?" she asked, shaking her head and I couldn't help but smile to myself at the thought of Aphrodite running after the others all the time – actually the thought of the twins and Aphrodite spending time together like that was quite amusing.

"Nu-uh, no fucking way, anyway, you're back now so I'm guessing that means Kolona's back as well with Neferet's nasty hands all over him," she shuddered and I couldn't help but shudder to. The Darkness she described reminded me of the nasty bull that had attacked Stevie Rae, it was probably the same actually.

"But your back now, so what's the plan?" she asked, leaning forward and I couldn't help but blink. Of course they would expect me to have a plan already mapped up, I hadn't in the past, I sort of made it all up as I went along... Though the whole soul splitting thing was a kinda pooie mistake.

"Well..." I began, rubbing the back of my neck sheepishly. "I guess we need to do more research..." I said slowly, noting the look of pure horror on Aphrodite's face which made me smile.

"More hours cooped up in a tiny room with the Nerd Heard? Do you WANT me to die?" she said, all seriousness, her eyes wide. I laughed then, shaking her head from side to side before leaning back.

"I honestly have no plan what so ever," I sighed, putting my cheek in my hand. I didn't know how to defeat either of them. All I had was that weird Poem and the vision to go by. Obviously I had to tell him something which made him disappear for good but what? I either went evil with him, which I guessed was if I let him lure me in and convince me I was A-ya and rule by his side. But speaking to him? What did I say to him? I sighed in aggravation, either way a lot of people were going to get hurt, people I cared about.

"First of all we have to get rid of Neferet," I said slowly.

"Well no shit?" she snorted, rolling her eyes.

"Yeah well..." I frowned, folding my arms over my stomach. "And you need Light to defeat Darkness right? So maybe we could invoke the Light Bull or something... Find out what we could do..."

"Are you kidding me? You know what it did to Stevie Rae!"

"Actually... I have no idea what the White Bull asked from her, do you?" I asked, tilting my head, seeing how she went quite before shaking her head slowly.

"No... I don't but it must have been something power... She sounded spooked."

"Just because it was something big doesn't mean it has to be bad," I said slowly, rolling my shoulders. "The Bull seems to be our best option... Or maybe... I could turn Kolona against her?"

"The way she had the shitty web stuff over him I doubt he could stand up to her, and Nyx banished him out of her lands for good didn't she? So he's going to be pretty weak... I doubt he could do anything."

"No... But the only reason the Council are with her is because she claims he's Erebus. If I could get him away from her... She wouldn't have an Erebus..." I trailed off, worming in my seat. It was the only idea I had.

"No," was the reply I got and my eyes flickered to my Guardian. Mine. My eyes wondered over his stern face and I bit down on my bottom lip slowly.

"It's too dangerous Z, he won't let you go if you toy with him," he frowned, the tiredness gone from his eyes.

"In the end I'm going to be doing something dangerous Stark," I sighed lightly, hating it as much as him. "I just have to do something... I have to get rid of her, either way Neferet wasn't in either one of Aphrodite's visions so that seems to be the one thing I'm clear on at the moment," I said finally. "And the way we do that isn't decided yet but the sun is rising, I'm exhausted and it looks like you guys are as well. Let's just rest... We're going back to Italy tomorrow and then we'll talk to the others about it as well and get their opinion on the matter."

"Oh joys," Aphrodite snorted. "More idea's from the Nerd Heard, maybe they'll suggest we dress her up in some cute shoes!" she snapped, her arms folded.

"Give them a chance Love..." Darius said softly, wrapping one arm around her waist and pulling her close to him. I saw the struggle in her eyes before she sighed and slumped against her warrior.

"Fine... Fine... I guess we can always use them as the bait if worst came to the worst..." she muttered and I rolled my eyes, letting her entertain herself with those thought.

"Night guys," I shook my head before walking from the room and up the stairs to where the Queen had showed me my room was earlier. I didn't need to look behind me to know Stark was following. I turned, glancing at him for a moment and smiling. I wanted to be alone with him more than ever right now, just to lay in his arms like I had before, to feel safe. I wasn't sure if those dreams would come back and he always made them go away.

"Guessing your bunking with me hm?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. Slowly his normal cocky smirk spread over his lips, his beautiful eyes alight with playful mischief, a sight I had missed.

"Oh yes."

_Stark_


End file.
